


漩涡

by kuro707



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro707/pseuds/kuro707
Summary: 瞒住了上帝 让你到身边即使爱你 爱到你变成碎片仍有我接应你 落地上天





	漩涡

阶梯教室里人满为患，吴措出现在教室门口造起了不小的轰动。

“快看！那不是吴措吗？”

“篮球社长诶！好帅哦！~”

 

吴措绕过围观的学生径直朝向南和胡真的座位走了过去，引得周围的同学一阵惊呼。

“他怎么朝咱们这走过来了！”胡真也听说过这位社长的事迹，少言寡语不同人过多亲近。甚至整日板着脸活像座冰山。

 

他座到了向南后面一排的位置上，犹豫了一会才开口。

撞见本校有名的校霸在校外欺负同学这种事不算多新鲜，吴措看到不远处桥墩下几个和自己穿着同样校服的人正在缠斗，或者说单方面对地上那个人拳脚相加。本来不想多管闲事，偏偏领头的正是米乐。

“喂，我报警了。”

米乐回头发现是吴措，咬牙骂了句脏话转身带着人走了。

向南勉强从地上爬起，藏蓝色的校服外套上尽是灰白的墙灰尘土。他紧紧抱着自己的书包像是把它当做了盾牌。

“同学…没事吧？”

或许是因为向南那双漆黑圆润的眼睛和被泪水打湿的睫毛，明明那么美却因为害怕而颤动不安。总之那天吴措记住了他，随后少年的正义感上涌，因为校园暴力本就该阻止，也因为他觉得这样好看的眼睛不该再落泪。

 

“米乐的事，你和老师或者家里人说过吗？”

向南听到他的话先是一愣，反应过来他的意思后却没有回答，干脆将卫衣的帽子套上不去搭理吴措。

 

吴措将他的这种行为理解成不想殃及池鱼，只要躲在他继续装聋作哑总有一天一切会过去，习惯了也就好了。

不可以，这样不行。

于是吴措出现在向南视线的次数变得越来越多。

 

胡真对这件事的评价是篮球社长人看着冷但是很正义，可向南却说。

“没有用的。”

 

 

-

期中考试临近，吴措趁着午休打算去图书馆找些复习资料。从他所在的A栋教学楼到那需要穿过整个B栋，正好还会路过向南的班级。

经过洗手间时里面好像有人将什么东西打翻了。隐约听见有人在说话，声音有些熟悉。好奇心驱使他走到门外。

 

“呼…有点意思哈。”

 

“米乐？”

隔着一道门听得不算真切但确确实实像那位校霸的声音。转念想到这里离向南的班级不到十米，说不定他又是来找向南麻烦的。

等吴措略带怒火的推门而入时果然看见了向南，他正半跪在地上低着头，米乐就站在他面前一幅居高临下的模样。

“哟，吴同学，巧了。”米乐头也不回的说道，视线却落在向南头顶的发旋处。“你在向南身上装什么GPS了吗？怎么哪儿都有你。”

“你在这做什么？”

“喔哦，我鞋带开了，请向同学帮忙系一下，喏~”他抬了抬下巴指向他那双vans的鞋面，松散的鞋带乱糟糟的。

“老师办公室就在隔壁，你这样不太好吧。”吴措努力压制住心里的火尽量用平和且适量的音量同他说话。

“哼，关你屁事。”米乐轻哼一声语气不善。

“如果我偏要管呢？”

“我没事。”

一直沉默的向南终于开口，他站起来向着吴措走来，原本白净的脸上果然又多了几处伤痕。

“走吧。”

向南拉着吴措的袖口，轻轻摇头。多一事不如少一事罢了。米乐没有再多做阻拦，任两人离开了。

两人回到教室里，吴措将他一直带在身上的创口贴递给向南。本想开口询问他刚才的事，可看到向南脸上还是渗血的伤口又放弃了。于是找了个凳子坐到他旁边，撕开一张创口贴为向南贴上。

“嘶…”

“很痛吗？抱歉…”

“没事，谢谢你。”

吴措一直希望能好好同他说几句话，或许能劝服他不再沉默忍耐。

“这些天，多谢你一直来找我。其实…”

“要是他再来找你麻烦，你不愿意和老师说的话就爱找我吧。我每天放学都没那么早回家，你可以来篮球社。”

他极力的想要将自己的好意传达给向南。

“吴措，你…真是个好人。”

 

春日午间的暖阳透过窗户照耀着向南的笑容，他眼角弯弯的样子乖巧得不行。吴措不由得也勾起了嘴角，要是一直能看到他笑就好了。

 

可越是美的东西，破碎起来就越发美丽。

落在地上都会发出美妙悦耳的响声，那是怎么听都听不够的。

这是米乐的观点。

 

 

-

向南依靠在篮球架边身上的校服乱得不像话，嘴角还挂着暗红的血迹。

吴措一进篮球场他就已经是幅样子了，不用问也知道发生了什么。

将人带到更衣室里想找到医药箱给他先处理伤口再说别的，可他刚转身就被向南握住了手腕，那处原本常年带着一个黑白相间的护腕。吴措今天没有训练便摘下来打算清洗，偏偏就这么巧。

少年的手掌带着温热紧紧的贴在肌肤上。

 

“吴措…抱我好吗。”他看向吴措的时候眼里有细碎的星光在消逝，整个人不安得发颤，俨然一幅要哭出来的样子。

 

饶是再冷淡的人也不会抵挡住这样的诱惑。吴措不再克制自己，单手将人拥住，另一只手攀上向南细长的脖颈而后按住他后脑与其接吻。四下无人的更衣室里春光初现。

初次品尝甜果的少年不得其法只想着尽可能不去碰到向南身上的伤口，那一道道细长猩红的口子和片片淤青让他心疼。

向南虽然很瘦弱可拥抱他的感觉却像与云朵缠绵，柔软纤长的肢体让他着迷。吴措小心翼翼的用手指探到他的后穴，伏在他肩上的向南不禁发出闷哼。

渐渐的好像能闻到一股沾了蜜糖的玫瑰花发出的浓郁且甜腻的勾人气味，吴措将人轻轻抬起好把自己坚挺的东西送进向南身体里，炽热的甬道瞬间紧紧地将他包覆。

吴措急促的喘息声混在肉与肉撞击的轻微响声中，向南在被他贯穿后一直咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音来。眼见着红润的嘴唇渗出血水，吴措也不劝他只是忽然加快抽送的频率，向南终于忍耐不住顺着他的节奏发出了似乎能滴出蜜糖水的叫声。

 

“唔…啊啊…啊”  
“嗯…啊~”

 

一阵天旋地转后，情爱的水花在向南体内绽放开来。

 

待吴措从性爱带来的刺激中还过回神来见向南眼角微微有些湿润，心中不免紧张。他不知该如何开口，这种时候需要说上几句电视剧里常用的台词吗？比如我爱你，再比如我会对你负责。又或者是…

“吴措，你能保护我吗？”

他怎么也没想到向南会问出这样一句话，语气平淡听不出太多深意。

“会。”

“南南，我会保护你的。尽我所有。”

“好。”

这个承诺初看似乎比不上说些情啊爱啊的，可吴措心里却觉得这个词比说情爱都要好听。那是包括陪伴包括责任的承诺， 他对向南说了，便一定会做到。

即便是深不见底的漩涡，他也已经沉没其中。

 

——到这里不看也可以了。

 

 

“轻一点，疼。”

“呵，你不就喜欢被人弄疼吗？”

向南懒得同他拌嘴，手指悄然爬到了米乐的喉结处轻轻的用指尖照着那处的形状画着圈。

“你最近越来越不听话了，废话一堆。”

“是吗？你让我在大家面前欺负你，我不是都乖乖做了吗？现在连篮球社那个寡言冷漠的社长都跑来关心你了，怎么？还不够？”

“今天好不容易你肯来点新花样，还没开始就被那小子给打断，你说说你该怎么补偿我？啊？”

语罢，带着些恶意的用力一顶。

“啊…”

向南的身体，从里到外每一寸每一分他都了如指掌。这一下更是蹭过那处最为敏感的地方。

看着向南潮红的脸和迷离的眼神，哪里是被他这个校霸欺负的好学生。明明是吃人不吐骨头的妖精。

“向南，玩够了吗。”

“听话…还有个事…啊哈…要你做呢。”

米乐将他翻过去按在床上，自己贴着他的背在他耳边轻声说道。

“行啊，不过得先把这事做完再说。”

他再次将自己埋进令人愉悦的地方，毫不客气的扣住向南的双臂用力将人贯穿。直到听见身下人发出他最爱的呻吟才算满意。

“唔啊…啊~”

“快一点，再…快一点。”

 

急速旋转下沉的漩涡盯久了会头脑发昏,一不留神就会被卷入吞没，带入到深不见底的地方死死缠住,再也无法逃离。


End file.
